Questionable Experiments
by Germany11
Summary: Riddler has a bounty on his head and needs a place to stay. That Place would be the Scarecrows hideout. One condition though Riddler will have to let Crane Experiment on him. Riddler/Scarecrow
1. The deal

**Chapter 1**

**(Edward's POV)**

Agony. That's the way I would describe the feeling my body was in. Cold rain splashed the wet concrete beneath my reddened feet. My dark hair stuck to forehead from water droplets and sweat. My heart rate was beyond elevated. My green suit was horribly ruined. I stumbled my way through the alleys of Gotham City. The thought of the idiotic baboons who managed to get one lucky timing on me filled my mind. I knew they cheated. Most people often don't have the intellect enough to beat anything of mine without cheating, just like the Batman.

I gasped as I fell to the ground. My vision was blurred. I stayed there for a long moment kneeling on the cold concrete floor of the alleyway. Sweat dripped down my face. I glared at my reflection from the puddle.

'Damn it.' I thought to myself as it all started to sink in. 'Today was defiantly not one of my best days.'

I chuckled slightly only to begin a coughing fit. A sharp pain to my rib cage reminded me that I was not in the best of shape. Still, the thought of revenge crossed my mind. How ironic it was, that the very thought of putting the unintelligent Sionis in one of my brilliant elaborate traps, one that anyone with an actual intellect worthy enough could escape, was the very reason I was kneeling on the ground in the downpour and grasping onto my life.

I had to test Sionis. He dared to even try to assume he was cleverer than me! Impossible! If he was as smart as he had claimed to be, then he would have escaped my genius contraptions I made specifically for him. Then, as usual, the damn dork-Knight had to come and cheat! Now, here I was with a bullet wound in my side and a bounty on my head.

I swear some people can't enjoy a simplistic game of matching wits. Even though I know I always would win. No one could even come close to my intellect, after all - not without breaking the rules.

I breathed in deeply as I forced myself off the ground. 'Come on Nigma. The brilliant Riddler is not going to die today. Still I must find a place I could hide out for a while to heal and then I'll be back for Sionis.'

With each agonizing second I managed to walk my way more and more into the alleyway. My vision was fuzzy and every part of me felt like it was giving out on me. Got to keep going I told myself.

When hope was starting to fade from me, I spotted an abandoned warehouse. I sighed in relief as I used what little strength I had left to get closer and closer. Once I managed to open the door, my body gave in on me. All I could remember before my vision went dark was a figure in the dark room, looking up at me.

**(Jonathan pov)**

Well, that was surprising. It's not every day that someone comes bursting through your door and falls unconscious to the ground. I was even more amused when curiosity made me check who the young dark haired man was and, much to my surprise, it was the man of riddles himself! I'll admit I had better things to do than treat Edward's wounds, but my curiosity got the better of me and besides I needed to know if I would have to be prepared for a specific bat infestation. I still had very important work to do on my fear toxin, after all.

I managed to move the man, barely taller than myself, to the couch. Upon investigation, I noticed his wounds were meant to be fatal. Either Batman was handling matters differently now or the man of riddles pissed off the wrong person. My guess leaned more to the second one.

I spent the next hour cleaning his wound and meticulously removing bullet fragments from his side. Lucky for him, there didn't appear to be any internal damage. Once finished, I sat across the room from him. My curiosity grew by the slow seconds that passed. Edward Nashton was defiantly a brilliant mind, his death traps being impossible for anyone with not as much intellect as himself to overcome. His mind was defiantly a very interesting one at that. His compulsive need for riddles and attention usually was his downfall, but that just made his mind even more interesting to not want to poke at. His narcissism was unlike anyone I have ever met. This evening would be a very interesting one, indeed.

**(Edwards Pov)**

I shifted uncomfortably as I started to regain my senses. It didn't take me long to realize I couldn't feel my shirt brushing against my skin. My eyes flew open and the blinding light made me shut them just as quick as they had opened. I slowly peeked, this time taking into account the time needed for eyes to adjust to light. I started to be able to make out the room I was in. It was spacious and the smell of strange chemicals filled my nostrils. Where was I? I tried to remember the events that had led me to my current location. It didn't take long before the last thing I remembered of that strange figure before I collapsed came rushing back to me. I shot my body up quickly only to bite my lip hard from the intense pain from my ribs. I darted my eyes to where I was shot and saw that it was bandaged up. Pretty well if I were to say so. Still, that doesn't answer the question of who.

Like clockwork I heard a voice come from the room.

"Good. You're awake."

I glanced at the brown haired man. His deep, penetrating, blue eyes stayed focused on me. His stare managed to send a shiver down my spine.

"I assume you know where you are, Mr. Nashton?" His voice had an eerie calm about it.

"What belongs to you, but others use it more than you do?" I responded the annoyance in my voice.

Jonathan blinked for a moment and then calmly smiled. "Your name. It seems you would prefer if I used the name you have chosen for yourself. Very well then, Mister Nigma." I simply nodded and glanced around the room once more noticing on the table in front of me a white buttoned up shirt. Figures - no style.

"Your other shirt was stained with blood, so this will have to do." His voice was distant and calm. I could still feel his glance on me - study me. It wasn't everyday he would be graced with a chance of being in the presence such as mine. I smirked as I carefully put the shirt on, doing my best not to hurt my wounds.

Once I was done, it took several minutes for either one of us to speak.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, who is it that got the better of you?"

Better of me! How dare he! No one can get the better of the Riddler!

"Sionis didn't seem to like being challenged against a mind as magnificent as my own! He sent some of his shaved monkeys after me." I shrugged.

He leaned in closer a slight smirk on his face.

"I noticed."

I waved my hand dismissively. "It's not your concern. I am plenty smart enough to outwit apes."

"So, if there's no problems, and since you can quite obviously handle yourself now, you can be on your way."

With that I froze for a moment. Was he seriously going to just ignore me? Was he just going to send me on my way?

**(Jonathan pov.)**

Now that reaction was more than interesting. I could have sworn I just seen some fear. What would have caused such a reaction like that? I needed to know. I thought back to what I said before I noticed the fear in his body language. His body had tensed up for that split moment. Was he afraid of Sionis, or his men? It was possible, but Nigma always went against the likes of Batman. He's put himself in danger countless times, so why would this instance be any different? Could it just be self-preservation? No. No, it was defiantly something else entirely. But what?

"Well, aren't you going to be leaving? I have work to do." I pressed on more.

The man of riddles blue eyes looked down for a moment.

"I'm staying." He spoke with anger in his voice.

"I thought you made it clear that you can handle yourself?" I spoke condescendingly.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Of course I can. Don't be idiotic! They are unintelligent monkeys who cheated once. They won't be able to cheat again! I always learn and I always adapt." Edward's voice was just as condescending as mine had been to him.

It angered me for a second, but curiosity about his fear took it away my rage very quickly.

If he wasn't afraid of them, why would he be afraid of leaving? Not that I wanted him to leave with all the new questions I had on my mind. What if?

"Then why stay here, Mister Nigma? I don't have time to babysit you as you heal." I turned from him and took all my visible attention off of him.

I heard a winded gasp as he shot off the couch. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" He was angry, but also scared. That's it! It all became clear to me. He was afraid of being ignored. Even just the mere thought of even myself ignoring him seemed to put him into a panic. But why? That's when the idea came to me.

I turned to him and smiled. "All right, Edward, you can stay here, but on one condition" He seemed to calm down once I analyzed him. "What?" His own curiosity getting the better of him.

"You will be my new experiment."

If it had been anyone else they would have walked away or been frightened, but Edward Nigma seemed relived in a particular way. It seemed to have pleased him. I watched as all the fear left him. I sighed to myself. It was a fear I defiantly wished to see again. One I wanted to make come out of him.

"You can test your petty experiments on me if you wish, Jonathon Crane. Though don't be surprised if your lack of intellect doesn't even reach the same caliber as my own."

This will be a very interesting experiment, indeed.


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter 2**

**(Edwards POV)**

I could only see the blackness below me - the wind blowing through my hair and ruffling my clothes. I wanted to scream, but nothing would escape my throat. I reached to grab onto anything, anything at all to stop my fall. Nothing. All my hands could grip was the air around me. I felt a wave of nausea hit me as my vision became disoriented. I felt like I was falling forever. The thought crossed my mind of how it will feel once my body finally hit the ground. Would I die suddenly? Or would it be agonizing? Will all my bones break? Or will my neck break on impact? If I wasn't in such peril it made for an interesting new room I would of like to test out.

I felt my body stop suddenly, the force of it felt sickening and next thing I knew I was in my living room.

"You cheated!" I heard a man yell.

"No, I didn't, I swear!" The words left my mouth.

"You're lying!"

Next thing I knew I could feel the pain of the man's hits. I couldn't defend myself. I pleaded with him.

"I didn't cheat!" I repeated over and over as each blow I felt became stronger and more pain full. Still a pleasurable thought slithered into my mind. I was getting attention. It may not be positive. It was still something! I had earned it! In this moment I was what he was thing of. No one else but me!

Then it all stopped. The older man said nothing and walked away from the battered child that earlier laid by his feet.

A sickening and longing feeling struck me like wild fire. No, he can't go! He can't just leave! I was better than being ignored wasn't I? Of course, I had to be! I can't just let him walk away. No! Not again! I don't want him to ignore me again!

"No!" I reached out for him on the floor. "Come back!" I yelled as loud as I could manage. He didn't look back at me. No acknowledgement - nothing. I didn't matter to him. I wasn't worth the time any more.

"Come back!" I shot up from my slumber. My breaths quicken, the sweat dripping down my chest. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

'It was just a dream Edward.' I repeated to myself.

**(Jonathans POV)**

The whimpering filled my ears like a beautiful masterpiece. I couldn't stop myself from observing the sleeping man. Nightmares had to be one of my favorite fears to analyze. They were so primal and true that no one could avoid them. They stay dormant in the sub conscious and awaken when you are at your most vulnerable state. Sadly, they were a private affair to only the one experience the dream terror. The outside world couldn't really be a part of it. I wanted to be.

Still the way Nigma's body thrashed back in fourth kept me mesmerized on him. I couldn't look away nor did I want to.

"I didn't cheat…" The words mumbled themselves out of the dream-filled, terrified man before me.

I listened more clearly; all my focus on him. I didn't want to miss one split moment of being able to be as a part of his fear as I could. I needed to know more. He needed to tell me more.

"Come back!" He shot up from his sleep as a sigh escaped me.

Damn it. I didn't want it over. Still I watched him as what fear he had left lingered on him for moments after he realized he was safe. At least as safe as his mind would make him believe for the time being. Each heavy breath he took in was beautiful, the sweat on his skin glimmered in the room. His fear was a beauty all his own for me to witness. Open for my eyes to see.

After several minutes, his blue eyes directed their attention on me. Neither of us spoke for a moment.

"Breakfast is ready." I said simply, as with one last glance, I took my leave.

**(Edwards POV)**

How long was he watching me? That look in his eyes, all his attention was on me. Good. After all, how could it not have been? Still, he walked away. I felt my blood begin to boil. I brushed my hair away from my face. Yuck. I could still feel the sweat on my body. That baboon better have a decent shower around here. I sighed heavily in frustration as I stood up from the couch. I soon noticed new clothes on the coffee table in front of me. It was a plaid button up shirt and black slacks. I shook my head in annoyance. First, he dares walk away from me and now he has the modesty to give me more clothes without any style. I swore right then and there the second I could I was going to get one of my perfectly fashionable suits. This was just getting ridiculous, after all. After all, how could anyone ever expect someone as brilliant as me to wear these unsavory clothes?! I picked up the clothes as I made my way to the only bathroom this rundown place had to offer. I noticed quickly how the mirror was cracked and how unsanitary the bathroom was. There wasn't even a shower in this place! I cringed in disgust. The least Crane could have done was get a better hideout. Was I really the only person in the Dork-Knight's rouges gallery that had any class? Apparently so! Reluctantly, I put on my new attire. Who I wouldn't kill for a chance to shower! I swear I'm going to have that idiotic fear obsessed psychiatrist get us a new hideout soon! This is so unacceptable for someone of my intellect to be reduced to! As I left the pathetic excuse for a bathroom, I glanced around the room as the smell of cooked food came upon me. Only then I realized I was actually hungry.

I walked into the other room of the warehouse and stared at the table already set up and prepared with food. Jonathan Crane was already sitting on the table; he hadn't even touched his food yet. I could feel his gaze upon me.

The thought of him walking away from me turned my mood real foul quickly. I stayed silent as I took my seat at the table. The food on my plate was just basic bacon and over easy styled eggs. As I started to eat, I easily noticed Jonathan wasn't even touching his meal. All he did was staring at me. I could see he was observing my every action. As angry as I was at him, inside of me I couldn't stop and deny that I was enjoying his strong attention on me.

I finally couldn't stop myself from speaking.

"You know, Jonathan, this place is a dump! Only animals would want to live in these conditions! There's no class! I know an uneducated individual as you are is used to living on a farm, but this is ridiculous! Also these clothes you have given me to wear! No style! How can you expect me to go out in this?!" I gripped the collar of the shirt to emphasize my dislike.

"What was your dream terror about?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I stared into his blue eyes. They didn't leave my own. The thought occurred to me, so that's why he was so focused on me. This whole time he had been pondering what I had dreamt about. I could see his need to know so clear in his eyes. It hit me then, if I told him, then he no longer would be obsessing over it. I can't have that happen.

"I'm gooder than god, eviler than the devil, the poor have me, the rich need me, if you eat or drink me, you die. If you jump on me, you fall. If you love me, you're heartless, but if you hate me, you're full of love. What am I?"

**(Jonathan POV)**

Nothing; the answer is nothing. I felt anger start to spread through my body. I wanted to know what his dream was about and he was refusing to tell me! Now why would he do that? Knowing Nigma's personality, he needs attention. He craves it. Still, he was all I could think about right now. I wanted access to the information that even through his childish rant, I could only think about his night terror. That fear that he had shown. I wanted to observe more of it. I wanted to cause it. Now, all I could think of is how frustrating he was becoming.

"The answer is nothing." I answered bitterly.

The man of riddles smiled and nodded.

"Good, though any child could of answered that one."

His narcissism was starting to get on my nerves. Careful, Jonathan, you don't want to make him upset or I may not get any information I want from him.

"I think it's time to start the first experiment, Edward." I talked calmly despite my frustration.

Edward scoffed.

"Like I told you, Jonathan Crane, you can test all you want, but it won't get you very far."

"Really? If you have nothing to fear, then you will accept any form of experiments I wish to test out on you?" I pushed even more, manipulating a man with the narcissism as huge as Edward Nigma could just work in my favor.

"Knock yourself out." His boredom showed true as he leaned back in the chair.

"Very well then. The first experiment exercise will be simple, I will ask you questions and you will answer them honestly. Understood." I spoke as if I was talking to a child.

Edward raised an eyebrow at my direction.

"Oh, how your little brain forgets, I'm the one who asks the questions."

I felt the need to strangle him in that instant.

"But, I'll tell you what, if your inadequate brain could answer my riddles then I'll answer one of your questions for each one you get right."

A smirk formed on my face. "Very well then. What was your dream about?"

Edward responded with waving a finger at me.

"Nuh uh, Crane, No cheating. I ask the questions first."

It was all a game to him, still it will work out well enough for me. I stayed silent waiting for his first riddle.

"I am only there to help you learn. I am life, death, age, or anything you can imagine. I always has happened at some point. I inside your past. I am inside your head. You may, or may not share me. I am required of your senses. What am I?"

To my surprised he answered my question for me. The answer was obviously memory. But what memory had he dreamt about?

"The answer is memory. So, Edward what memory was your dream about?"

He sighed, obviously not wanting to show that certain topic was bothering him. If it wasn't for my years of studying the human mind that façade of his would have even fooled myself.

The man of riddles shifted his body and gave a fake, uninterested shrug.

"I dreamt of my father, when he accused me of cheating at a school contest. Sure, I'll admit that I did, but not back then. He took his anger out and sure gave me a beating for it." Another shrug came from him.

He was hiding something.

"I am very sensitive. So sensitive that even of you say my name you have broken me. What am I?"

Again he just confirmed my thoughts that he was hiding something. The answer was silence. That was easy enough but what was he being so silent about?

"The answer is silence, Edward. Now, I doubt you would have had a nightmare of your father beating you, even still if you did, it wouldn't affect you am I correct."

Annoyance showed true and something deeper seemed to be creeping up on the surface within him. Was he becoming nervous? The man of riddles tapped his finger on the table. Obviously trying to distract him from the emotions he was feeling. I was getting closer.

"Yes." His response was blunt and to the point.

"Just as I thought. You aren't afraid of your father in your dream. It's something else that happened. Tell me what it was, Edward. Tell me what made you so afraid. " I pushed more and more I was losing my patience.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Crane." He warned. I was so close I can't lose him now.

I gripped the table eagerly awaiting his next riddle. I was so close I had a strong feeling of what it was. I needed him to say it.

"Imagine you're on a boat. It's sinking. There are no life perseveres or anything and you can't swim. And there are hungry sharks all around you What do you do so you don't die?"

"You just stop imagining." It was a very simple one.

"Exactly, you just stop, but when they do they are no longer thinking or acting on what obviously deserves to be thought about."

It all made sense. In the dream the father just stopped. It scared Nigma more than anything to be ignored. Now, I needed to know why. What drives his need for attention? It could be easy to bring out within him, but that didn't answer why. I wanted that power over him. Having power over a mind as brilliant as Nigma would be an opportunity I could not let go to waste.

A smile came upon the dark haired man.

"You all have me, Yet never want me. I can come in many forms, Yet I have one name. I am hated and shunned, But I can override anything you do. What am I?"

"Fear." The answer left me before I could even think on it.

Nigma leaned in close. His eyes staring straight into mine, a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Tell me, Jon." His voice as condescending and belittling as ever.

"How does it feel that all you want is to be afraid of something again? That the closest you can even come to is using your fear toxin on others? That you spent a great deal of time on bettering yourself to overcome your fears that you now more than ever wish you could have them all back just to feel it. I bet you think back every day to the early days of your fear toxins when you still felt the side effects. How you must miss it. How now the only person to make you afraid is the Dork-Night. It really must be pathetic." Edward stood up from his chair.

"Now, we are done here. The next experiment of yours can continue when you get me one of my stylish suits."


	3. Fire

**Chapter 3 **

**(Jonathan POV)**

The ice cold wind cut through my coat and through my bones, the snowflakes turning my black coat white. My boots crunched the ice underneath with each step I took; my every breath visible. The sunlight was covered by clouds. It was too risky right now to dress in my alter ego Scarecrow attire. Besides, it's so much easier to get around town when you can just walk in clear sight. I didn't know what I hated more, Gotham's usual gloomy weather, or the cold snow in winter. I couldn't help but question my own obsessions as I walked. I'll admit at first I wanted to contact Sionis myself after Edwards little batter to me this morning_. 'How does it feel that all you want is to be afraid of something again?' 'I bet you think back every day to the early days of your fear toxins when you still felt the side effects.'_ His words never left my mind, they plagued me. That narcissistic intolerable wretch was getting on my last nerves. If he wasn't complaining about his living conditions, he was mocking me at any chance he could. He was brilliant, intelligent and clever. His knowledge and addiction made him push himself to the best of his abilities. I questioned for a moment if his obvious bad traits were even worth continuing my planned experiments.

The image of his blue eyes of his answered my own question. The fear that slumbered deep within him was intoxicating, a mind that brilliant with fears that were like a drug to me. It was worth it. To break him was worth it. To unleash every single fear of his, yes, it was worth it. Edward's intelligence made this more of a challenge, but one I will overcome.

Even as I walked now, I'm sure the man of riddles was already having doubts if I would return. If I didn't, he would blame himself, view himself not worth my attention. It would drive him crazy. That's why the decision to not come back to tomorrow night will be worth the aggravating comments that were sure to follow.

I continued my pace until I made it to the apartment, I spent most of my time at when I wasn't working on perfecting my fear toxins. I made my way inside and walked to the closet where I kept most of Arkham's patients recorded sessions. There was always one doctor or another that would question me and ask for my opinions on certain patients they couldn't get a handle on them on their own. Patient's rights really weren't a big priority in Arkham. I traced the taped with my fingers until I came upon the one I was looking for. Once I had also required a cassette player for them I sat on the couch and hit play.

"Good evening, Mister Nigma."

"Evening, doctor."

"So, Mister Nigma, shall we continue from our last session?"

"If you insist."

"Now tell me more about your obsession with riddles?"

"Easy, doctor, I want to know the answers to any question I ever have."

"I think it's more than that, Nigma."

"Well, of course you would."

"I do, I think it stems from your experience from your father's always belittling you and never showing you positive attention. I believe when you won that contest as a child by the less honorable approach you expected praise. Instead you got caught. He saw right through you. He knew you couldn't have done it fairly. So your need to finally get your praise and attention as manifested even more into an obsession but do you truly believe you deserve it, Edward? In reality, Edward, you are still that insecure young child. You may be clever with riddles, but it's all a disguise along with your narcissism. You don't truly feel you are as brilliant and perfect as you claim. Inside you know your father was right, you don't see anything special about yourself. So, how do you cope, you crave attention and positive praise. You can't handle any negativity about yourself because you feel it's true."

"I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness, I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes, I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres, what am I?"

"The human brain, now let's continue, Edward."

"Correct, but Riddle me this: Who has been controlling yours Jeremiah Arkham?"

"What are you-"

"I'll give you a hint, he has a mark for each one. Can you figure it out? It's your good old friend, Victor Zsasz. Tell me doctor, how many hours a day do you spend just observing him? How many times have you listened to his advice? How he is one of your favorite patients? Or are you just going to be one of his favorite marks?"

The tape ended as I sat back in my couch. The conversation playing through my head. Arkham got it all wrong. Edward truly believed he was perfect intellectually. His nightmare was not about the how his father beat him, no that didn't scare him, he was afraid of being ignored. Any attention was better than no attention for him. Yes, if he didn't get it then he felt he didn't deserve it. His narcissism was a form that was all unique as its own. His fear drove him, like everyone, but it drove him so uniquely. When his fears happened, he accepted them as his own fault. He wasn't one to hide them, to him everything he felt was perfect in his own way. He truly is one of the most interesting cases I will ever experience. His fear was there though and his fear could be as available once I fully master his fear, every single one of them. If Edward felt insecure ever it would be terrifying for him. Then it hit me why Edward had turned the tables on Arkham in the tape. It wasn't what Arkham said was true. No. The man of riddles was afraid of him ever having and insecurity. Nigma turned the tables on me when I was getting to close to his fear of being neglected. Arkham couldn't see that. I could.

I managed to sleep well that night as everything I was wanting was all starting to fall perfectly into motion. I couldn't help but smile as my thoughts knew Edward had probably already starting to get a bit panicked. Though he was probably complaining right now that he didn't have better surroundings by now. Still, I sadly knew I wouldn't get much farther with him if I didn't bring him his attire as he had wanted so I made my way out of my comfortable apartment. I couldn't after all let an opportunity go to waste. It was at least pleasant enough that he gave me the location to one of his hideouts.

I walked the streets of Gotham being sure to keep my head low to not draw any attention to myself. It was even colder today than it was yesterday. Oh, the things I deal with for my own addiction.

'Come back!' I shivered as the memory crossed my mind. The sweat that was dripping from him, the long moments he didn't even move just for himself to calm down. It was all so perfect. It all went to fast. I didn't even notice as my pace had quickened. All I could think about him. How afraid he was when I told him to leave, how much power I had over his fears in that one moment.

"How did boss manage to get him to agree to that?!"

The words in the alleyway caught my attention much to my dismay. I didn't want to lose that image of Edward. I didn't want to stop thinking of his fear, savoring the memory as much as I could. I sighed as I continued walking.

"That Riddler freak is such a dead man."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Still how did boss do it? Zsasz isn't exactly a team player and he doesn't really care for money."

"Black Mask, sent in man after man to get Zsasz's attention."

"Did they ever come back?"

"What do you think?"

"Still, how did he do it?"

"Well, lucky for us we, weren't the ones he sent in; you know the psycho body count all that matters to him. So the boss sent in several more men for Zsasz to increase his marks. One of the guys had a note with him for Zsasz, and Boss found the guys body by his bed with the word yes carved into his body."

"Woah, that's crazy."

"Yeah, ever since then Black Mask has been sending men to Zsasz ever since to make sure Zsasz will still keep up his end of the deal and kill the Riddler. So, be careful you're not picked."

"Who else has the boss got looking for him?"

"You know, almost everyone is looking for him to collect the money, so let's be sure to find him first."

I felt my heart race for a moment, anger flashing through my body. Damn it, I can't let my experiment end so soon. I can't! Nigma is mine! His fear is supposed to be mine to see whenever I choose to! I needed to make sure no one would be interfering with my plans.

I realized then that I would need to spend even more time with Edward. This could make thing a little more difficult, or perhaps easier.

I managed to get into the hideout more of like small apartment fairly easily surprisingly enough. Lucky for me the place hasn't been found yet. No telling how long that would be. Though, he told me he only used this one when he had no other options left at least until now that is. I took in the sights. The walls had riddles written almost everywhere. It was no surprise. I'd hate to see what his most used hideout must have looked like. I sighed. There were newspapers clipping on the walls of the Dark Knight almost as everywhere as the damn riddles scribbled on the walls. I walked around the room as I noticed several computers all hooked up together. I figured they were for his surveillance and hacking he would normally do. So very predictable.

I really didn't want to take more time than I needed for than to get what I needed. I looked long enough to just grab a garbage bag; I walked to the walk-in closet and wasn't shocked to see how many suits he had for his attire. I grabbed as many of his clothes, shoes, masks and even his hats as I could fit into the bag. I knew Edward would complain for hours if I didn't make sure I didn't grab enough of his attire as I could. As I turned to make my leave, I heard the front door opening. Shit.

I quickly and silently hid in the closet, cursing my tall form and only thankful enough that the rest over clothes covered me enough not to be seen.

"Look for him." I heard the familiar voice speak as I heard a few others stumble around.

I could hear glass shattering and tables being flipped, as they searched the apartment. I stayed as silent as a mouse. I really didn't need to be found and deal with this. I kept my hand in my pocket holding on to the only weapon I brought with me. One little ball that contents when broken would release my fear gas.

I heard someone walk into the closet and that's when I realized why the voice sounded familiar. It was Garfield Lynns. He wasn't wearing his usual fire suit, but he was still caring a flame thrower. This was becoming increasingly, by the seconds, more stressful and more dangerous than I could have ever thought. Black Mask was going to the extremes to find Riddler and make him pay. Hiring Zsasz was crazy enough, but hiring this pyromaniac made things even more life threatening for even myself now.

I watched him as he stood there looking for Edward for several minutes. I held my breath to not make a sound. I really didn't want to be set on fire this night or any other for that matter.

The sounds of his men tearing the place apart, I could only focus on their leader.

Seconds felt like hours. I only could hope he wouldn't see me.

"We can't find him anywhere, boss!"

"Looks like the coward cleared out." Garfield spoke annoyed.

He turned from the closet to leave. I finally allowed myself to breath softly as I felt my anxiety start to calm down again.

"Let's torch the place boys!" I heard him laugh.

In moments, I heard the sound of his flame thrower go as he started to burn the couch and tables. Anything in his flamethrowers path was not safe.

"This will get the message across!" I heard him and his men exit the room as Garfield stayed long enough by the doorway to set fire as much left as he could.

The heat was so blazing even from the closet. I quickly pushed my way out of the closet, holding on tightly to the bag of clothes, there's no way I'm letting this trip be a waste! I needed to get out of here now. The front door was completely cut off by the flames; the fire was spreading quickly as it torched everything in its path. The smoke alarms for the apartment building went off, as the smoke started rising fast.

It was getting hard to breath but I had to remain focus. If I pass out I'm not going to make it. I covered my mouth with my shirt as I ran to the window. The curtains had already caught fire. I tried to open the window but it was jammed. Shit.

I was starting to feel dizzy as more smoke started to fill my lungs.

No. No. I can't go out like this. The heat was brutal and circling around me. I raised my foot and kicked the window again and again as hard as I could. I needed to break my way out and climb down the fire escape.

My vision started to blur. Hope was fading quickly. In that moment I realized I may die here.

I kicked again with the last strength I could muster and the sound of glass breaking brought me hope once more. Once the air hit the fire from the broken window, it grew bigger. Next thing I knew my coat was on fire. I was sweating, my adrenaline at an all-time high, and survival instincts in full control. I quickly removed my coat as fast as I could. Still, all I could think about was Edward. If I died here, he would surely be next. He would just be waiting and waiting thinking I had no interest in him. Edward would blame himself. It would have caused one of his biggest fears to happen. Ironically enough it wouldn't of even have been me who willingly caused it. I wouldn't even be able to see it. Then what would happen to him? He would have no idea who Black Mask has sent after him. He would leave and they would find him and kill him. I kicked the glass one more time just shattering it enough to get myself out. I threw the bag out and with quick speed I climbed out myself. I grabbed the bag and ran and climbed down the fire escape. I knew I was lucky to be alive.

Once I hit the cold snow covered concrete floor of the alleyway, I collapsed from exhaustion.

The cold air in my lungs along with smoke made me start to cough uncontrollably. The cold snow made my skin burn as the change from extreme heat to extreme cold hit me all at once. I still couldn't believe I was alive. I made it. My eyes glanced at the bag of clothes as a slight chuckle escaped me. The man of riddles fear was still worth it.

I could hear the sirens of the fire trucks on their way. I needed to get going I needed to get back to Edward.

**  
**


	4. What if?

**Chapter 4**

**(Edward's POV)**

Where is he? Why isn't he back yet? What the hell could be taking him so long? What if he never returns? No. How could he not want to come back? But, what if? The thoughts plagued my mind all through the night. What if something happened to him? Is he really too much of an idiot to not find his way there? I would have been there and back by now! So where the hell is he?

I paced the room constantly for hours now. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't think of anything else.

Where is he? Did he get bored of me? No. That's not possible. What if, though?

I kicked the couch as hard as I could as sharp pain traveled up my leg. I didn't flinch. I couldn't think of the pain now. All I could think about was him. What if he won't return? No. No. He better! How dare he just leave me here, in this disgusting building and these unsavory clothes!

If he doesn't come back and leaves me here, I'll put him in one of my brilliant death traps! I'll show that unintelligent, fear loving freak what happens when he crosses me! I'll show him true terror as he gasping for life trying to put his tiny brain to the max trying to find a way to get out! He won't be able to. Oh no. He's not as brilliant as me! He will regret playing me! He will regret not coming back! But, what if I'm the reason he doesn't want to come back?

Thoughts of him not coming back crept into my mind. Nervousness started to take hold of my body.

Why would he want to come back? What do I have to offer him? What would make him want to stay? What if he can't see how brilliant I am? What if? Maybe I'm not worth his time. Maybe he just lied to me? What if he just realized I wasn't worth studying anymore? Not worth obsessing over? Am I worth it? No! Of course I am. How could I not be? I'm brilliant! A mastermind! The most perfect person in existence! No one compares to my intellect! Still, what if he doesn't see that?

Fear started to overcome me as I began to sweat and pace even faster.

What if?

Am I not worth it?

Does he really not care?

Can't he just see how perfect I am?

What if?

What if?

I stopped as the image of his eyes appeared in my head. That look of pure interest and obsession he had for me when I was afraid from just a nightmare - how he observed me like there was nothing left in the world but me. The way he stared at me with those threatening penetrating blue eyes of his like all he wanted was to watch me for hours - how all he wanted was to know about me. I was his obsession. My fear was all he wanted. Mine and mine alone. I would give it freely just to have him pay that much attention to me again. He knew my worth, as he should. A calming feeling filled my body as I thought of him. There was no way he could have looked at me like that if I was not the center of his obsessive mind. Fear was his weakness. Crane obsessed over it and mine was a gold mine for him. A slight smirk formed on my lips. I knew I was special. I was the most brilliant. I was everything right now to the fear obsessed man.

Still where is he?

Could I be wrong?

No.

I can't.

But, what if I am?

What if?

The cycle would continue all over again for hours on end.

I sat on the couch silently, staring at the door as my mind replayed the same thoughts over and over again like a broken record.

The door finally opened as my eyes darted to it. I stood up quickly, my mind no longer in turmoil but in a rage.

"Where the hell have you been?! Are you really that much of a blubbering idiot that you couldn't follow simple instructions to my old hide out! I would have been back hours ago! How much of an unintelligent monkey are you?!" I screamed at him.

It took me several moments before I finally took in his state of look.

His shirt had scorch marks in it and his hair was mess. The black garbage bag he was holding had tears in it to the point he was holding it from the bottom to keep it from falling apart. His blue eyes stayed fixated on me and I could see the annoyance in them. He was breathing a bit heavy and had sweat dripping down his forehead.

I stayed silent for several moments before I could finally speak up.

"What happened to you?" I asked the question feeling stupid as it left my lips.

Crane gave me a slight smirk and a slight chuckle.

"Feed me and I live, give me a drink and I die. What am I?" he responded in a mocking tone at first before his features turned dead serious.

The answer quickly came to my mind. Fire. It was an easy one. Still that was obvious by how he looked. So, why bother give me a riddle? The thought came crashing in. Firefly? No. Why would Crane risk running into that pyromaniac? It just didn't make sense? Did Crane have a death wish?

"Your secret hideout is not as cleverly hidden as you thought." His voice was condescending. It made me infuriated.

"You must have been followed! My hideouts locations are taken into a count with the greatest mind imaginable. It must have been an idiotic mistake by you to of been followed for someone to find the place."

Anger flashed through Cranes eyes. I ignored it and took my attention to the bag.

"Did your idiotic mind at least manage to get the items I requested?" I pressed my luck and his patience.

He grabbed me by my shirt collar, knocking some wind out of me by my surprise. I stared into his cold blue eyes. They didn't hide his anger towards me. They didn't even hide his intent to hurt me. I wondered in that moment if I was going to be killed. He lost fascination in me. I never felt so defeated in that moment, not even my times against Batman. I didn't move from shock. I watched as in seconds his eyes seemed to have calmed down, a certain disturbing calm. They looked as if they were studying me. AS if they had found something they liked. He smirked and let go of me and handed me the bag of clothes and stepped away.

"Now that you have gotten your attire, you can change and we will begin the next experiment." His voice showing that it was a matter of fact.

I sighed, as I grabbed the bag and left the room to go change. Still, I couldn't hide the slight shiver of joy I felt that he was back, that he was obsessing over me again. How fast his look of wanting to kill me turned into complete devoted interest in me. I was his fascination.

**(Jonathan's POV)**

Will he ever shut up? Did I really just risk my well being for this narcissistic, obsessive compulsive, aggravating man?

"You must have been followed! My hideouts locations are taken into a count with the greatest mind imaginable. It must have been an idiotic mistake by you to of been followed for someone to find the place." His condescending voice was pushing me to my limit.

He can't be worth this much effort. Surely, he isn't. No one's fear, not even his, is worth these insults from someone as infuriating as him. I shouldn't even bother anymore. He's not worth it.

"Did your idiotic mind at least manage to get the items I requested?"

That was the last straw. I went through too much effort for this. I grabbed his shirt. I wanted to squeeze the life out of him. He wasn't worth it. No experiment was worth dealing with him on a daily bases. No complete power of someone's fear was worth this aggravating, disrespectful, intolerable treatment.

I stared into his blue eyes and in them a flash of fear and realization came over them. He accepted the fact that I was ready to kill him. That fear though wasn't from him realizing he was going to die. No, it came from the fact he knew it was his fault for making me wanting to kill him, that he had stopped being worth it to me. It was so intoxicating. A smirk came to my lips. I could not give this up. No, I can't. The opportunity to see this fear was just too tempting. I would be a idiot to let this go to waste and kill him. I let him go and handed him his bag of clothes.

As I stepped back, I saw all fear leave his body. I wanted it back more than anything. I needed it back.

"Now you have gotten your attire, you can change and we will begin the next experiment." I said sternly.

He didn't move for a moment but his body language was completely relaxed, almost blissful. It disappointed me when I wanted the complete opposite.

I would have it back soon.

**(Edward's POV)**

It felt good to be back in my own attire. Finally fashionable again! Still, a slight uneasiness swept over me as I came back into the room Crane was in. He was sitting down on a chair he had moved in front of the couch. His eyes darted quickly and intensely on me. I moved silently, slightly nervous, but yet curious to what he had planned for me. Still, it was all worth it for the looks, and obsession he gave me.

"Sit," He spoke calmly. There was something else in his voice. Excitement? I wondered.

I did as he said and sat on the couch. I gave him a condescending smirk. Not letting him detect my slight nervousness from what may unfold.

"So, what does the "Master of Fear" have in store for me today?" I smirked as I kept my eyes on him.

A smirk he gave me in return.

I heard a crunch on the floor. As I glanced down, I coughed I breathed in something.

He glanced down at his watch on his wrist and smiled up at me.

"You should be feeling the effects in about 40 seconds."

"What?" I said slightly panicked.

I glanced around the room as I noticed a video camera was pointed right at me. Knowing Crane, it was for his sick replay value. I shook my head as I started to feel dizzy. Fear toxin came to my mind instantly.

"This toxin focuses on a certain fear. One, I have been dying to try out for some time now." Crane smirked as he leaned back in his chair. His prolonged exposures to his toxins obviously making them have no effect on him.

"Ten seconds left." He said.

I smirked despite my vision going black.

"Too bad you don't get to experience it."

Everything went black. My body trembled. I felt as I was in a dark abyss with no way out. The air around me felt stale. Where was I? I could hardly focus on anything? I couldn't even remember really anything. The loneliness of this place was getting to me. I felt truly trapped. I felt worse being alone here more than anything. I heard a chuckle in the dark.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

No reply came.

I glanced around in the darkness. I couldn't see anything. This place could stress on for miles and miles for all I knew.

I felt something brush against my shoulder and I spun around as quickly as I could. What I came in contact with made my blood run cold. It was impossible, yet it was happening. What I was staring at was a black haired man, with blue eyes and a green and purple suit staring right at me. It was me. It couldn't be. I jumped back thinking it had to be my reflection. The hairs on my neck stood up when the man didn't mimic my movement.

"Who are you!" I yelled at him.

All he did was smirk in amusement.

"You're not brilliant."

What? How dare he!

"You're just a cheater."

I felt anger fill my being.

"You're as alone as this abyss."

"Shut up!" I screamed at him.

"I'm the most brilliant mind that has ever existed!"

"No one is as clever as me!" I protested in anger.

"No. You're a coward. A cheat... A liar."

I shook my head violently. It felt like the whole abyss was chanting everything this other me was saying. It was maddening in sound. I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"You're not worth attention."

"You didn't earn that prize. You cheated!"

"Moron! You're a moron!" I tried to swing at him, but to no avail as my punch just went through him.

"You know it's true Edward. Everyone knows it's true. You can lie to yourself all you want, but the truth always comes out."

I glared at him and tried to swing again. Still, I didn't make contact. It was a futile effort.

I just wanted him to stop talking! He was wrong! I had the greatest mind! No one could ever reach my caliber! I was perfect!

"Why are you fooling yourself, Edward? You will always be that child who cheated to win a contest. You weren't even smart enough to win it fair and square! You cheated! You aren't worth anything to anyone! Everyone see's it and you know it! It's all your fault that you aren't worth it! All your fault!"

"Shut up!" I fell to my knees as the abyss got louder and louder, chanting his words, never taking a break. "You'll never be better than the Batman."

"You'll never be the most brilliant. How could you be? You're a liar and a moron. You cheat to get what you want."

"No! That's not true!" I shouted. I just wanted it all to go away, to stop. I never felt like this before. No, I did once. Just once.

"You weren't even worth father's anger. He realized that you weren't worth anything. He just walked away. You never will be worth anything to anyone. You know it and I know it."

I heard him get closer to me. He was standing over me now.

I glared at the floor, feeling sick. I was worth something. I knew I was. How could anyone not see that?

"Moron. Cheat. Liar." The air seemed to chant around me.

"You're alone, Edward. Not fascinating. Not brilliant. Not anything."

He kept repeating the words, each time making them feel even more real than the last.

"Stop…" I begged and it just got louder.

Then, out of the blue everything went silent and I was alone.

True fear swept through me as I glanced up.

I couldn't even speak. I wanted to scream out. I wanted the other me to return. His words feeling so true in that moment. I felt utterly alone and helpless. I felt the tears fall down my face. My hair was drenched in sweat. The utter horror of realization swept through me.

"I'm not worth it.." The words left me in a whimper.

I'm utterly alone. No attention. No anything. No riddles to answer. No brilliant thinking. Nothing. In this dark abyss. In a cold hard reality that I never wanted to come to grips with.

I'm just me.

**(Jonathan's POV)**

I watched intently as the man of riddles whimpered in fear. Every fearful word I had heard him speak made it all the better. It felt like I was there inside his head, learning and seeing all his deepest fears. Every whimper was music to my ears. I knew the effects wouldn't last much longer, but every second was worth it. The sweat, tears and fear that came from Nigma felt like it was enough for a lifetime. It was pure bliss for me. I had his fears before me. They were everything I had wanted. No doubt crossed my mind that I wanted to see this again and again for as long as I could. It was all worth it - his insults, narcissism and condescending attitude towards me - all for this moment alone. I decided then and there that whatever came in the near future it would all be worth it. If I could experience his fear and control it on a whim, any danger would be worth it. I would do anything I had to do, even keeping him safe from Sionis, just so I can see his fear again and again. I would handle anything for it.

I glanced down at the whimpering man as he started to come back to reality. I sighed slightly annoyed. It was all worth it, though. Sadly, this was always my least favorite part.

His blue eyes began to focus. He didn't bother moving. I began to wonder if I had broken him. I hoped not. I still needed to experience more of his fear in the future and I couldn't do that with a shattered mind.

He just laid there silently on the floor he had fallen. It was still so intoxicating to see him like that.

Still, I was starting to worry. I stayed silent as I watched him. The tears beginning to dry on his cheeks. It was just so perfect for me.

He finally glanced at me. Even though he didn't say a word, I knew he was back and that was good enough for me.

His fear was mine and mine alone.

I would not let anyone get the satisfaction of seeing it.

I wanted that right all to myself.


End file.
